


So You Think You Can Hunt

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean vs Reality TV.</p><p>
  <i>Timeline: Season 3 Post-Mystery-Spot sometime I guess.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Utterly random. Because god only knows why but I wound up watching "So You Think You Can Dance". Anyone who knows me will tell you this is obviously a sign of mind-control or other evil powers in action.
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal July 2, 2009_

"What? Which one?"

"Her."

"'Hot tamale train' chick?"

"Yeah."

"So you think a national TV personality's a banshee?"

"Not a _full_ banshee obviously or there'd be piles of corpses, but that screaming's unnatural."

"You wanna check her out?"

"To be safe."

"She's on TV, dude. How would we get close enough to her?"

"The show has public tryouts, Dean."

"...wait. You're not seriously suggesting we try out-"

"Why not? We don't _need_ to dance well. Remember the guy with the fedora?"

"No. Okay? Just no."

"But Dean-"

"No, Sam. I'm not making a frigging ass of myself for a vaguely hinted possible-maybe-banshee that isn't killing anyone!"

"You could do 'Heat of the Moment'"

"... No."

\- - -  
(That's all there is.)


End file.
